pokemunfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock (Anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brock |jname=タケシ |tmname=Takeshi |image=Brock DP Anime art.png |age=15 (as of debut) |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives=* (father) *Lola (mother) *Forrest (brother) * |trainer=yes |trainerclass=*Gym Leader * | |game=counterpart |counterpart=Brock |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145) Bill Rogers (AG146-present) (MoMP) |java=Yūji Ueda }} Brock (Japanese: タケシ Takeshi) is an aspiring from Pewter City and a former of . History Not much is known about Brock's early childhood, except that his was an he received as a at the age of 10. Sometime after, his father left home to become a great . When he never returned, his mother Lola left them as well, leaving Brock to take care of , as well as their house and the Pewter Gym, by himself. However, Flint eventually returned home considering himself a failure, and instead of returning to his family he donned a disguise and sold rocks as souvenirs at the edge of town. After Brock awarded Ash the , Flint came forward and confessed who he was. Flint took on the responsibilities of the Pewter Gym and his family, leaving Brock free to with Ash and . Brock only became the Gym Leader because he felt it was his responsibility, and he admitted to Ash that he would rather care for Pokémon than them. It was his dream to become a great , and when Flint took back control of the Gym, Brock was allowed to start following this dream. Most notably, he took care of a that belonged to a Breeder named Suzie. Shortly before Vulpix was returned, Brock used it in a Pokémon breeding competition. Brock was also able to meet and make advances towards the many beautiful women he met. At first, he was more casual about approaching women, such as the Officer Jenny in Cerulean City, and more modest as well, such as when he met Melanie. However, he became more open and passionate towards almost all single young women as time progressed. Brock briefly left the show during the Orange Islands saga to work for Professor Ivy on Valencia Island and so is only seen in a couple of cameos in the second movie. While there, something happened that will probably remain secret as Brock will only huddle and say "that name" whenever he is asked about it. In Destiny Deoxys, he mentioned his work for her, though this line was added in the dub. After this incident, Brock returned to Kanto where he was found by Delia Ketchum, who helped him to regain his strength. Brock then became a rival to Mimey until he rejoined Ash and Misty as the three traveled to Johto. They stayed together for the entire region, but at the end of this journey, the three went their separate ways, with Brock's help requested at home by his father. Upon his return home, Brock was dismayed to find that his mother had returned and commandeered the Gym, turning the Rock-type haven into a brightly decorated den. Brock battled her for the honor of Rock types and won, promising his brother Forrest that he would become Gym Leader someday. After that, Brock returned to follow Ash through Hoenn, along with their new friends and Max, and then through Kanto again as Ash took on the Kanto . He left briefly when the ended in order to visit his home, but quickly returned to travel with Ash and in Sinnoh. Near the end of the Sinnoh saga, Brock began to show interest in becoming a , and so, rather than following Ash to Unova to advise him, decided to remain in Kanto to study. Brock is among the longest-running main characters in the anime, having been present in nearly every episode between Showdown in Pewter City and Memories are Made of Bliss!, with the notable exception of the Orange Islands saga, the final original series episode, the first three episodes of the , and the [[DP001|first episode of the Diamond & Pearl series]]. His tenure is ranked only under and , who have appeared in every episode, and Jessie, James, and , who also have appeared in every episode except for the very first episode, AG120, and a few episodes of the and the . Brock made an appearance in SS025 where it was revealed that, while waiting to attend a Pokémon medical school, he has been studying hard at home as well as helping out at the Pewter City Pokémon Center. In the episode, he played a major role in helping Forrest to officially become the Pewter City Gym Leader when it is revealed that his father never informed the Pokémon League of the title change. ]] Brock was mentioned in ''Expedition to Onix Island! when Dawn learned that cooks for himself, Ash and Iris. She stated that this was similar to the way Brock used to for her and Ash before he decided to become a Pokémon Doctor. He also appeared in a flashback in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo! and in Ash's flashbacks of his memories with in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. He also appeared in a flashback in The Dream Continues!. Brock returned in SS027, where it was revealed that he had attended the Pokémon medical school and had been sent to Johto to apprentice under a Pokémon Doctor as part of his training. While passing through the town he bumped into Pokémon Connoisseur briefly, then encountered him again when Cilan took his to be treated at the town's Pokémon Center after it was injured by a . While waiting for it to recover, the two encountered the beginning Trainer Ayumi who was having trouble teaching her to use ; Brock was very impressed with Cilan's talents as Cilan helped Pikachu master the move. Later, when the Gyarados that Cilan encountered earlier started to rampage due to being injured by the Amer, Brock spotted that it was injured, so after Pansage's put it to , Brock was able to quickly treat it. Afterwards, the two said goodbye to each other and continued their separate travels, having never learned their names or that was a mutual friend of theirs. Character In the , Brock is a and a former Gym Leader of Pewter City who is studying to become a . He is a and former traveling companion of , , , Max and . Some notes on official sketches of his character set his age at 15 at the start of the series. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for and for humans. When he was younger, he participated in , as mentioned in The Little Big Horn. Early on, he showed that he carries around a for identification. He has Contest Passes for the Kanto and Hoenn regions, though only once did he compete in a Pokémon Contest. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real or impostors, as well as spot the differences between them. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. Brock has had two notable musical appearances. One is the Japanese ending theme タケシのパラダイス Takeshi's Paradise, which is about his love for women and his determination to find love despite often appearing foolish and getting heartbroken. There is a running joke about him singing this song often in the anime, since it is the only song he knows. The other is the Pokémon Karaokémon song Two Perfect Girls, which is about his love of both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in the this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owns a PokéNav. Brock also carries a small blue journal containing information on every girl he meets, referring to it in The Rise of Darkrai as his "Little Blue Book of Babes". He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled out a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, , Holly, , Narissa and Lizabeth, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably , have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one as support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. This caused him to question if he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends were near the end of the , and ultimately lead to him deciding to become a instead. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to 's quest to capture in that both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturally: from a hit with 's in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when being hit in the back of the head by 's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he makes a face for in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime, until in the . Brock, along with and , are the tallest of , and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn over the span of the anime, all of which have had the colors orange, green, and brown, with blue shoes. Pokémon As Gym tradition dictated, Brock's first Pokémon, and were Rock types. However, once he was able to leave his Gym to travel, he has dedicated himself to learn about how to care for a variety of Pokémon. As he has stated in Battling A Cute Drama!, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. His Pokémon tend to be an eclectic mix of types and dispositions. However, all of his Pokémon tend to have strong bonds with Brock and are on par with 's Pokémon in terms of battling strength, despite the fact that Brock does not go out of his way to train his Pokémon. This is a listing of Brock's Pokémon as of the most recent Japanese episode. As Brock has returned to Pewter City in order to study to become a Pokémon Doctor, most of his Pokémon are there and are not listed as "on hand." On hand At Pewter Gym / Home Returned Caught for someone else in the . However, as this was one of Ash's s, the Tauros in question is actually one of Ash's Tauros.}} Temporary , Brock and borrowed from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to get to the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} started arguing whose had caught a , Brock took the Big Jaw Pokémon under his custody and declared a to determine who would get to keep it. After Ash had won the battle, Brock gave the Totodile to him.}} . Ninetales' only known move is .}} who is very sick, Brock temporarily rode on to retrieve some medicine at the Pokémon Center. Shiftry's known moves are , , and .}} attack coming from and , Staravia ended up staying with Brock. Similar to his role with Ash, Staravia also served as a lookout Pokémon when Brock was searching for Ash and Dawn.}} to break down one side of the wall.}} to break down one side of the wall.}} during the first day of the summer school academy. Magnemite's only known move is .}} was used in the first leg of the triathlon. None of Onix's moves are known.}} in the second leg of the triathlon. None of Feraligatr's moves are known.}} Achievements Brock has competed in the following : * P1 Grand Prix - Round 1 (The Punchy Pokémon) * Big P Pokémon Race - (The Flame Pokémon-athon!) * Pokémon Beauty Contest - N/A (with Suzie; Beauty and the Breeder) * Pokémon Balloon Race - Winner (with and ; tied with Skyler and Tenma; The Big Balloon Blow-Up) * Pokémon Orienteering - N/A (Off the Unbeaten Path) * Pokémon Contests: ** Contest - Runner-up (What I Did for Love!) * Pokémon Dress-Up Contest - Winner (All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!) * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - Top 4 (with Holly; Smells Like Team Spirit!) * Pastoria Croagunk Festival - N/A (Cream of the Croagunk Crop!) * Pokémon Summer Academy - N/A (One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * 's - N/A (Challenging a Towering Figure!) Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=うえだゆうじ Yūji Ueda |en=Eric Stuart (EP005-AG145, movies 1-8, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles) Bill Rogers (AG146-present, movies 9-13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) |ar=رأفت بازو Rafat Pazo |bg=Александър Воронов Alexander Voronov |zh_cmn=符爽 Fú Shuǎng 梁興昌 Liáng Xìngchāng 于正昇 Yú Zhèngshēng |hr=Igor Mešin |cs=Martin Písařík (EP005-EP209, movies 1, 2 and 3) Jan Maxián (DP002-DP135, DP147-DP191, movie 11) Michal Holán (DP136-DP146) Jiří Balcárek (movie 4) |da=Peter Holst-Beck |nl=Fred Meijer Unknown voice actor (movies 4-7) |fil=Julius Figueroa |fi=Juha Paananen (EP005-AG026, movies 1-4, PK01-PK07, Mewtwo Returns) Jari Salo (AG041-present, movies 10-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Christian Lönegren (movies 5-7) |fr_ca=Martin Watier |fr_eu=Laurent Chauvet (EP005-AG145) Antoni Lo Presti (AG146-present) |de=Marc Stachel |el=Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος Haris Grigoropoulos |he=גיא רושיניאק Guy Roshiniak |hi=उपलक्ष कोछर Uplaksh Kochhar (Hungama dub) |hu=Sótonyi Gábor Levente Molnar (movie 4) Zámbori Soma ( ) |is=Friðrik Friðriksson (M03) Björgvin Franz Gíslason (M05) |id=Dicky Rahman (Kanto saga) Dendri Patma (Johto saga- , movie 2-7) Kamal Nasuti ( -DP191, movie 8-13) |it=Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (season 1-2) Luca Bottale (season 3-present) |ko=구자형 Ku Ja-Hyeong 변영희 Byeon Yeong-Hyi |no=Eirik Espolin Johnson (EP005-EP083, movies 1, 3 and 4) Erik Skøld (EP263-present, movies 2 and 5-13) |pl=Marek Włodarczyk (EP005-AG040, DP053-present, movies 1,3, 11-13, Mewtwo Returns) Jacek Kopczyński (movie 2) Waldemar Barwiński (DP002-DP052) |pt_br=Alfredo Rollo |pt_eu=Peter Michael (EP005-EP083, movies 1 and 2) Rui Quintas (EP115-AG192, Pokémon Live!, Pokémon Chronicles) Vítor Emanuel (movies 3 and 4) Unknown actor (movie 7) Luís Barros (DP002-DP052) Pedro Almendra (DP053-DP191, movies 10-13) |ru=Дмитрий Завацкий Dmitrii Zavatskii (EP005-EP083) Александр Коврижных Alexandr Kovrijnih(DP002-present) |es_la=Gabriel Gama (EP005-DP009, DP011-DP020, DP158-present) José Antonio Macías (one scene of EP164) Alan Prieto (DP010, DP021-DP157) Arturo Mercado Jr. (movies 4 and 5) |es_eu=Javier Balas Sergio Sánchez Sánchez (movie 3 and Mewtwo Returns) |sv=Mattias Knave |th=นิรันดร์ บุญยรัตพันธุ์ (น้าต๋อย) Nirun Boonyarattaphan (Na Toy) ( and ) อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantagun ( ) |tr=Tugay Erverdi}} Trivia * Most official sources do not give Brock a last name. However, several sources suggest that in the anime, his last name is Harrison. In the July 2006 issue of K-Zone Magazine, Eric Stuart was interviewed, and he stated that Brock's last name is Harrison. * Brock captured a new Pokémon sooner after his debut than any other main character, even Ash, by capturing in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, exactly one episode after his debut. * Brock has been shown to be able to identify when women are really cross-dressing men in disguise by having a peculiar lack of attraction to them. He's also able to do the opposite. A significant exception to this is Ash, who in the guise of Ashley was able to fool Brock. * Brock has owned four Pokémon whose evolutions debuted in a different generation than that Pokémon. ( , , , and ). All of them have since evolved. * Brock is the only person to have been Ash's main traveling companion for more than one series, traveling with him during the Original series (minus the Orange Islands saga), Advanced Generation series and Diamond & Pearl series. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it is implied that Brock's lovestruck nature was due to Lola repeatedly marrying people and later leaving the gym and abandoning her family, due to his lacking a maternal figure while growing up and raising his siblings. Interview with Hidaka about Brock's short absence from the anime There had been some debate between members of the fanbase in regards to why Brock was removed from the main cast during the Orange Islands arc, why Tracey Sketchit was created, and why Brock returned later. In an interview with former Pokémon anime director and storyboard artist Masamitsu Hidaka, he stated his own reason why Brock was removed from the cast and why he eventually returned. He revealed that the true reason they replaced Brock is because, once they realized Pokémon was going global, there was a chance that Americans, if not anyone else outside of Japan, would view Brock as a racist stereotype because of his eyes (even though there wasn't an actual complaint yet). So they created a "tall, Anglo-Saxon looking person to be on the safe side". They later replaced Tracey with Brock again once they realized that no one really cared as to what Brock looks like, and actually enjoyed his character. However, this was only stated by Hidaka and not by any other staff member. Names Related articles * Brock * External links * Category:Ash's friends Category:Pokémon Breeders Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags Category:Manga characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters